


Take care

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Kinda, Liam has no girlfriend, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Niall, Tour Bus, Virgin Zayn, YES MORE BUTT SEX, Zayn is a shy thing, and, and mentions of - Freeform, bodyguards, boo hoo, its in the, just virgin in the butt, larry - Freeform, like a kitten, lots of, no, ok, really slutty Niall, security guards - Freeform, there's a bit of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall (20) est le tombeur de ces dames, contrairement aux apparences. Et surtout contrairement à Zayn(18).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care

**Author's Note:**

> How unoriginal is the fucking title, u tell me.
> 
> If you English and you want me to translate it, just holla in the comments xx
> 
> I TRANSLATED HALF BUT IM SO BUSY YOU HAVE TO WAIT GUYS SORRY

  


Contrairement à ce que les médias pensaient, Harry n'était pas un nympho.

Il était d'ailleurs bien posé, en couple depuis quatre ans avec la même personne, merci beaucoup.

Niall avait tiré le plus de conquêtes à son actif, mais il se faisait tellement discret, qu'il arrivait encore aujourd'hui à passer pour le puceau du groupe. C'était peut être ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ou ses yeux bleu clairs. Ou peut être même son charme Irlandais.

Nul ne le savait, mais personne ne cherchait à comprendre. Tant que personne ne décidait d'aller vendre l'histoire de « _sa nuit endiablée passée en compagnie de l'angélique, mais au passage diabolique, Niall Horan »_ aux tabloïds, tout allait pour le mieux.

Liam lui répétait sans cesse, « _fais attention Niall »_ et Niall grommelait, en attrapant son nouveau coup d'un soir par la taille.

Il a failli se faire attraper, la fois où il s'était mit à draguer une mineure. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était dans un club. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle s'était procuré une fausse carte d'identité ? Il a reçu un avertissement, et une interdiction de sortir durant plus d'une semaine. Dès que le management leva sa punition, il parti ramasser trois filles en un seul coup dans un club peu réputé, puis les a toutes pilonnées en moins de deux. Histoire de montrer que _non, personne ne m'arrêtera, moi Niall Horan._  


-x-

Aujourd'hui encore, Niall était privé de sortie. Pas parce qu'il s'était encore fait attrapé en plein milieu d'un gangbang, mais plutôt parce que Zayn l'avait supplier de rester pour passer une soirée tranquille.

Harry et Louis étaient en sortie romantique, accompagnés de près par Liam et ses amis pour que le soupçon ne se lève pas trop autour du couple.

Zayn ne voulant pas sortir, s'était placé entre Niall et la porte du bus, empêchant donc au blond de sortir. Il dut reconnaître qu'il ne passait que très peu de temps en compagnie du métis. Il accepta alors de rester non sans rechigner pendant une demi heure.

Il était même prêt à partir. Il avait mit son jean le plus propre, son t shirt le plus stylé, et ses nouvelles baskets montantes. Il s'était même parfumé avec le déodorant qu'il s'était acheté après en avoir vu la publicité dans un magazine. Zayn lui avait juste niqué ses plans, mais il ne méritait pas pour autant sa mauvaise humeur.

  
**\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Niall se jeta sur le canapé aux côtés de son ami qui zappait les chaînes sur leur télévision câblée.

**\- Je nous cherche un truc à mater vite fait.**

  
**\- Hmm...** Niall enlevait ses chaussures à l'aide du bout de ses orteils, puis posa ses pieds sur la table.

Zayn ne tarda pas à leur trouver une chaîne qui rediffusait les épisodes de _American Horror Story_ depuis la première saison, et il posa la télécommande sur le côté après avoir demandé au blond si le programme lui convenait. Niall haussa les épaules et riva ses yeux vers l'écran.

  
**\- Désolé d'avoir foutu tes plans en l'air**...dit Zayn doucement au bout d'un moment.

  
**\- C'est pas grave** , lui répondit Niall. Même si son ton était irrité, il devait avouer que de rester à l'intérieur, une fois de temps en temps n'était pas si mal. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé, et plié ses jambes sur les genoux de Zayn. Celui-ci avait drapé une couverture sur leur deux corps, et posé un bol de chips entre eux.

Niall aurait bien aimé avoir une bière, ou quelque chose pour enlever l'épaisse tension qui menaçait de les étouffer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais il était confortable, et n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. Puis au moins, de là ou il était, il pouvait discrètement observer Zayn sans risquer de passer pour un fou.

Du haut de ses petits dix huit ans, Zayn semblait avoir vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Quand il vivait son quotidien aux côtés de quatre garçons déjantés, il ne pouvait probablement plus se permettre d'être étonné par certaines choses. Mais il était encore si innocent...

Sa première copine était Geneva...quelque chose. Niall ne se rappelait plus trop d'elle. Juste qu'elle avait participé au x factor comme eux, au sein d'un girlsband. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas été plus loin que des baisers chastes, et des mains serrées autour de la taille. Niall ricana en pensant à sa première copine. Il lui avait touché les seins au bout de quatre jours de relation seulement. Maintenant il ne lui suffisait plus que 34 secondes chrono.

Il n'avait couché qu'avec deux ou trois gars. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit son pied, étant donné le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par eux...mais il avait juste eu envie d'essayer. S'il n'était pas déjà trop en chien sur une simple paire de seins, il aurait déjà sauté sur Harry, ou peut être Louis avant que les deux ne se mettent à rebaptiser leur chambre commune entre chaque répétitions de groupe.

Mais Zayn était autre chose. Il avait tout de même un visage très agréable à regarder, et Niall se surprenait souvent à le fixer, juste comme ça. Parfois, il arrivait même à Zayn de le regarder en retour, mais il détournait vite le regard.

Zayn se mit à bailler, alors qu'ils entamaient le sixième épisode. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il était encore tôt, peut être que si Zayn s'endormait, Niall avait encore une chance d'aller tirer dans un bar ? Mais après mûre réflexion, il n'avait pas trop envie de laisser le benjamin du groupe seul dans un énorme bus. Il pourrait demander à Preston de veiller sur lui...ou Mark. Mais le problème est que Preston dormait peut être déjà, et Mark serait surement sur les talons de Niall si ce dernier décidait d'aller faire un tour.

Il était hors de question de déranger Paul, et Cal était sorti avec les trois autres. Il avait donc surement emporté Paddy avec lui.

Niall se prit la tête entre les mains. Au lieu d'essayer de trouver une baby sitter à Zayn, il ferait mieux de rester sur place, et se servir de sa main gauche.

**\- Ni, ça va ?**

Niall leva la tête, et trouva Zayn en train de le regarder. Il avait son portable à la main et semblait avoir ouvert l'application twitter. Il n'était donc pas le seul à s'ennuyer. Etant le plus agé, Niall aurait peut être dut penser à une activité.

**\- Ouais. Je...viens par là, t'es tout serré dans ton coin et je suis en train de prendre la place.**

Zayn lui lance un sourire tellement éblouissant qu'il est obligé de fermer les yeux. Il se faufile entre les jambes du blond, et s'allonge à son tour.

  
**\- Tu sais** , Zayn commence en posant le bol sur la petite table. **Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on a passé du temps ensemble tous les deux.**  


  
**\- C'est vrai.** Répondit Niall. Il donna un coup sur le nez du brun. **Tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser c'est ça ?**  


**\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que, la plupart du temps t'es dehors, en train de baiser je ne sais qui encore, alors ça fait du bien de voir ton visage, c'est tout.**

**\- Hmm...**

Ils restèrent silencieux, préférant regarder la suite de l'épisode qui avait commencé depuis une bonne demi heure déjà. De près, Zayn sentait la framboise. Il devait surement encore se servir de ce shampoing pour enfant parce qu'il avait toujours et encore peur de se brûler les yeux avec. Sa respiration était lente, et régulière, comme si il s'était endormi. Mais Niall voyait ses longs cils qui battaient de temps à autres, caressant ses pommettes bien définies. Il y avait un an encore, Niall se moquait de son visage rond, et son corps dépourvu de masse musculaire.

Mais maintenant, Zayn était en train de les rattraper. Bientôt, il volerait tous les plans culs de Niall.

**\- Dis moi Zayn ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Combien de fois as-tu dragué une meuf ?**

**\- En soirée tu veux dire ?**

Niall hocha la tête. Il n'était pas intéressé par le film, ou qu'importe le truc qui passait a la télé. Ecouter Zayn parler serait bien plus divertissant.

**\- Bah...je suis pas sorti souvent, mais peut être cinq ou six...**

  
**\- C'est déjà beaucoup** , le rassura Niall. C'est vrai, pour son jeune age, Zayn ne pouvait pas aller partout ou il le souhaitait, donc c'était plutôt un exploit.

**\- Et celle à Paris, tu te rappelles d'elle ?**

Zayn semblait se figer sur place.

**\- Comment tu sais pour elle ?**

**\- Vous n'étiez pas exactement...c'est quoi le mot ? Ah oui, discrets. Je vous ai vu, quand vous aviez commencé dans les toilettes du restau...**

Il était presque impossible pour Zayn de devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais pourtant Niall vit ses joues atteindre une nouvelle couleur.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu lui avais fait, pour qu'elle hurle comme ça ?**

**\- Je...je, lui avais chuchoté des choses dans l'oreille.**

**\- Hmm, et qu'est ce que tu lui avais dit ?**

Zayn secoua la tête comme si il avait honte. Il était encore très timide, mais Niall savait que quand il le voulait, Zayn pouvait être très convaincant.

**\- Que je saurais la faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie son propre nom...qu'elle me sentirait encore pendant des semaines, et que....**

**\- Et que quoi ?**

  
**\- Qu'elle ne penserait à rien d'autre que ma queue quand elle laisserait quelqu'un d'autre entrer en elle...oh la la...** Zayn enfouit son visage entre ses mains

**\- Et ça a marché ?**

Cette histoire était définitivement bien plus intéressante que tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis que la soirée avait commencé.

**\- Elle était insatiable...je crois même qu'a un moment elle a giclé ? Elle a dit que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.**

**\- Ma parole, Zayn, t'es chaud quand tu le veux !!**

**\- Mais c'est embarrassant non ?**

**\- Non, c'est hot, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Au moins tu sais comment donner du plaisir à une femme.**

  
**\- Oui mais...** Zayn mit la télévision en sourdine, **et si un jour j'aimerais faire pareil pour un homme, comment je fais ?**  


Niall faillit s'étouffer sur sa salive en entendant ces mots. Il toussa en attendant de récupérer son souffle puis tapota l'épaule de Zayn.

**\- Je pense que ça viendra tout seul ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience là dedans, je dois te l'admettre.**

**\- Oui mais, tu connais les bases non ?**

**\- On peut dire ça, oui.**

  
**\- Alors...** Zayn prit la main de Niall, et la fit glisser le long de son corps, il la déposa sur son entre jambe, là où une bosse bien évidente s'était formée.

  
**\- Oh...** dit Niall doucement, en serrant ses doigts. **C'est arrivé à quel moment ?**  


\- **Depuis que tu as commencé à parler de Anna, et je me suis souvenu de tout ce qu'on avait fait et...**  


Niall se servit de sa main pour déboutonner le bouton du métis.

  
**\- Je peux ?** Dit il en ouvrant sa braguette. Zayn hocha la tête, et lâcha un soupir quand il senti la main de Niall s'étaler sur son érection toujours dissimulée sous son boxer.

**\- Parles moi encore d'Anna...**

  
**\- Elle mouillait tellement, Niall, tellement !** Niall passait sa main de haut en bas sur la bosse chaude, Zayn ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à gigoter.

  
**\- Et tu l'as léchée ?** Demanda Niall en glissant lentement ses doigts entre la peau et l'élastique du sous vêtement du métis.

**\- Oui, elle sentait tellement bon...**

Zayn lâche un petit cri quand la main du blond effleure son membre. Il pousse ses hanches vers le haut, cherchant plus de contact.

**\- Et elle était tellement sensible, elle frissonnait dès que je mettais un doigt sur elle.**

  
**\- Comme toi ?** dit Niall en couvrant la verge du métis. Il caressa son pouce sous le gland, satisfait d'entendre Zayn gémir.

Il bougeait son bassin de gauche à droite, pressant par inadvertance, ses fesses contre le pelvis du blond. Ce dernier posa sa main libre sur le ventre de Zayn, l'ordonnant de rester immobile. Mais Zayn ne pouvait s'empêcher de mouver son bassin au rythme de la main de Niall. Il serrait les dents, alors que Niall caressait sa main du haut vers le bas, tirant sur sa peau brulante comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

  
**\- Mmh,** Zayn gémit en sentant Niall balader sa main le long de son torse. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva au premier bouton de sa chemise.

  
**\- Attends,** lui dit Niall. **Ne bouge surtout pas.**  


Il retira ses mains, et essaya de se lever du plus délicatement possible, sans déranger la position confortable dans laquelle Zayn s'était mise. Il cala Zayn contre le dossier du canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Lentement, il défit chaque bouton de sa chemise noire, et écarta les pans, exposant ainsi le torse tanné du brun. Il souleva ensuite les hanches de Zayn, poussant son jean et sous vêtements jusqu'à la hauteur de ses genoux.

Niall le regarda avec cette pointe d'envie dans les yeux. C'était le regard qu'il réservait normalement aux femmes sur lesquelles il avait jeté son dévolu. Mais aujourd'hui il regardait Zayn de cette façon ci, et celui-ci peinait à garder le rythme. Il se cambra quand Niall le prit à nouveau en main.

Le blond le masturba, lentement mais avec une forte pression. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était assez pour que Zayn se mette à agripper le dossier du canapé. Niall se pencha, et captura l'un des tétons du métis entre ses dents.

  
**\- Hmm, aussi sensible qu'une fille donc, constata** -il lorsque Zayn courba son dos à nouveau, cette fois ci en plaquant ses mains autour de la chevelure dorée de son ami. **Et tu lui as fait ça aussi ?** continua-il en léchant l'endroit rougit par la trace de ses dents.

  
**\- O-oui.** Gémit Zayn. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Il semblait l'avoir perdue lorsque Niall décida de plonger dans le creux de son cou. Jamais Zayn n'avait été touché à de tels endroits, et il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Niall semblait avoir senti la façon dont Zayn avait réagit, puisqu'il dit

**\- Je suppose qu'on ne s'est jamais occupé de toi Zayn, je me trompe ?**

Zayn secoua la tête, en serrant ses doigts autour des tempes du blond.

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je suis là, et je vais m'occuper de toi comme il le faut.**

Sur ces mots, il planta ses dents dans le cou de Zayn, lui arrachant un grognement. Il continua à son rythme, mordre, puis lécher, puis mordre pour finir par embrasser. Il se recula que lorsqu'il fut satisfait de l'énorme suçon qui ne tardait pas à faire son apparition. Lou serait furieuse en voyant ça demain. Il haussa les épaules, et fit une deuxième marque, juste au dessus de la première.

  
**\- Ni...** dit Zayn doucement. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête basculée vers l'arrière. Ce ne serait surement pas long avant qu'il se mettre à éjaculer partout.

**\- Shh, ne te presse pas Zayn, laisse toi aller, je vais te faire sentir bien. D'accord ?**

  
**\- D'accord,** répondit il en chuchotant.

Niall se laissa glisser le long du corps de son cadet jusqu'à ce que son visage arrive au niveau de sa verge. Du coin de l'œil il observait Zayn, mais celui-ci regardait le plafond tout en respirant lourdement. Sans hésiter, Niall donna un premier coup de langue sur la verge de Zayn , allant de la base jusque vers le gland.

La réaction de Zayn fut presque immédiate.

Il lâcha un long râle et se redressa subitement, empoignant stimulatément quelques mèches de cheveux de son ainée. Niall sourit, avant d'enrober ses lèvres autour du bout. Les mains de Zayn se serrèrent autour de ses mèches, sa respiration était montée d'un cran, et il avait refermé ses cuisses presque par instinct.

Niall écarta gentiment ses cuisses, et s'empressa de descendre et monter sur sa longueur. Zayn n'esquissait plus le moindre son. Il se contentait juste de respirer lourdement. Il n'avait définitivement jamais ressenti une chose semblable.

  
**\- Elles ne t'ont jamais sucé ?** dit Niall en faisant glisser l'organe hors de sa bouche. Zayn secouait la tête en guise de réponse négative. Ses joues prirent à nouveau cette jolie teinte rosée.

**\- Tu n'as pas à avoir Honte Zee...tu es juste très généreux c'est tout. Mais je suis là pour toi. Demande moi ce que tu veux mon cœur et je le ferais.**

Niall n'opérait jamais avec autant de tendresse. En général il passait directement à l'action. Il sautait les préliminaires, et écartait juste les jambes de sa partenaire avant de la fourrer jusqu'au crâne. Mais Zayn était encore une personne fragile, il avait tant de choses à apprendre, et Niall se portait volontaire pour tout lui enseigner. Absolument tout.

**\- Est-ce que tu peux...**

  
**\- Hmm ?** Niall prit sa longueur en bouche encore une fois. Il descendait jusqu'à ce que les muscles de sa gorge se mirent à protester. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il couvrait tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans sa bouche, avec sa main.

**\- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller jusqu'au bout ?**

Niall le lâcha avec un petit bruit de succion. Zayn s'était allongé, mais avait passé une main par-dessus son visage. Comme pour se cacher.

**\- Je te demande pardon ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu pourras...enfin tu vois quoi ?**

**\- Tu veux que je te baisse c'est ça ?**

Zayn plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage pour en cacher la rougeur. Niall n'avait aucun gène finalement.

**\- Oui, enfin je veux dire...jésus. Oui, ça. Mais t'étais pas obligé de le dire comme ça...**

**\- Vu ce que tu as dit à la dernière meuf que t'a sauté, ça m'étonne encore que tu joues les saintes nitouches Zayn.**

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il respirait toujours aussi lourdement, et semblait vouloir être partout, sauf dans l'instant présent.

**\- Zayn ? D'accord, c'est d'accord, on va aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne me moquais pas de toi hein ?**

  
**\- Pour de vrai ?** Une lueur égaya le visage du brun. Il n'était vraiment encore qu'un gosse.

  
**\- Mmh,** Niall acquiesça. **Ça te dérange si je t'embrasse ?**  


  
**\- Non, pas du tout.** Zayn répondit, content que Niall lui ait demandé son avis avant d'en sauter aux faits.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment. Dans ce département ci, Zayn n'était pas novice. Il savait jouer de ses talents, donnait quelques petits coups de langue, et mordillait avec une pression juste parfaite. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Niall déboutonna son jean et le baissa en toute hâte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand sa propre érection fut libérée. Il avait encore la langue entremêlée à celle de Zayn lorsque leurs deux bassins se heurtèrent.

  
**\- Oh,** marmona le métis en sentant son membre toucher celui de son ainé. Il souleva son bassin, cherchant à amener plus de contact entre leurs organes gorgés d'excitation. Il gémit à nouveau quand ses efforts furent récompensés.

Ils trouvèrent le rythme parfait. Niall amenait ses hanches vers le bas tandis que Zayn les levait. Ils touchaient leurs verges plusieurs fois, toujours autant absorbé par le baiser qui ne faisait qu'augmenter en intensité.

Zayn prit d'un soudain vent de bravoure, mit ses deux mains sur les hanches de Niall. Il le tenait en place, voulant lui-même prendre le rythme des opérations. Il fit de petits mouvements de cercles contre l'entre jambe du blond, ce qui causa à celui-ci de geindre, et grogner avant de monter leur mouvements d'un cran.

Niall poussa fermement ses hanches contre Zayn, simulant un mouvement de vas et viens en continu. Ils gémissaient tous deux, ne trouvant plus le souffle de sceller leurs lèvres correctement. Mais Niall dut se contraindre de les stopper. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine si vite.

Il embrassa Zayn sur la tempe et poussa ses cheveux en arrière. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve du lubrifiant. Il avait déjà fait son stock de capotes plus tôt dans la soirée, mais en général, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin quand il sortait.

  
**\- Bébé, ne bouge pas, je reviens.** Niall retira entièrement son jean, histoire d'éviter quelques accidents infortunés. Il fit de même avec sa chemise.

**\- D'acc-d'accord.**

Niall était vraiment embêté, mais il avait vraiment envie de rendre la première fois de Zayn, la plus plaisante possible. Heureusement pour lui, il eut la bonne idée de fouiller le matelas d'Harry. Il y trouva une bouteille à moitié vide, et se dépêcha de grimper sur Zayn une nouvelle fois.

  
**\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait Zayn ?** dit Niall en couvrant ses doigts de gel. Zayn le regarde faire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**\- Bien. Ça va être un peu inconfortable, mais je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal si tu restes relaxé.**

Niall plia les jambes de Zayn jusqu'au niveau de son torse, et se mit sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'il y aille du plus lentement possible. Peut être qu'il pourrait prendre moins de précautions la prochaine fois qu'ils arriveront à ce stade là ?

Il mit ses lèvres autour du membre de Zayn, histoire de le distraire, tout en poussant un doigt en lui. Zayn retint son souffle, mais le relâcha quand Niall lui ordonna de se laisser aller. Niall préparait Zayn avec plus de lenteur qu'il n'aurait voulu faire. L'homme avec qui il avait couché n'avait certainement pas besoin de se prendre trois doigts avant d'enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

  
**\- Niall...** dit Zayn quand il senti encore un doigt entrer en lui.

**\- Shh, c'est bientôt fini. Dis moi quand tu es prêt...**

Niall passa cinq minutes à pousser ses doigts d'avant en arrière avant que Zayn lui disent enfin qu'il pouvait y aller. L'ainé enfila le préservatif, et couvrit son membre de lubrifiant.

**\- J'y vais Zee.**

**\- Ok.**

Il entra doucement, mais Zayn trouva sa main, et la serra fermement. C'était peut être sa façon à lui de se distraire, Quoi qu'il en soit, Niall avançait, centimètre pas centimètre dans la chaleur étroite du métis. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

**\- Je suis en toi Zayn. Tu sens ?**

Zayn fit oui de la tête. Il donnait presque l'impression d'avoir envie de pleurer, mais Niall le connaissait mieux que ça.

**\- Tu peux...tu peux bouger maintenant..**

Niall s'exécuta presque aussitôt. Il commençait par pousser de petits coups. Expérimentait d'abord le terrain. Zayn prenait une grande inspiration à chaque fois que Niall se poussait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la douleur était insupportable, mais il avait l'impression d'être fendu en deux. Bientôt, Niall s'accrocha aux hanches du métis, et le pénétrait plus fermement. Zayn attacha ses mains aux épaules du blond, de peur de tomber en arrière.

Il était poussé vers le bord du canapé à chaque coup qu'il recevait, et il comprenait à présent d'où Niall tenait sa réputation. Il savait comment manier ses conquêtes. Il allait à une vitesse tellement lente, mais l'intensité de ses coups était tellement forte que le plaisir en était presque meilleur.

Zayn ouvrit la bouche pour laisser de petits cris s'échapper. Ses joues étaient rouges, mais c'était dut à l'effort qu'il fournissait pour ne pas jouir sur le coup. Niall avait le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il léchait sur les traces qu'il avait laissé plus tôt, tout en battant son corps contre celui de son cadet. Il se mordait la lèvre comme si lui aussi était sur le point de finir.

  
**\- Zayn ? C'est bon ?** demanda-il, essoufflé en plongeant son regard bleu perçant dans celui du brun.

**\- Oui, c'est bon...c'est bon. Tu peux y aller.**

**\- Sur ?**

**\- OUI, vas y !**

Niall attrapa Zayn par la taille, et le souleva légèrement. Il rapprocha leur deux corps, si c'était possible, et commença à claquer son bassin plus rapidement contre Zayn. Celui-ci était presque en position assise, ses jambes enroulées autour du dos du blond, étaient croisées au niveau des chevilles. Il tenait Niall par la nuque, ne sachant plus trop ou s'accrocher sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre.

Zayn, ne voulant pas être trop vocal, gémissait à travers ses lèvres fermées. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, Niall faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il désirait de lui. Zayn rebondissait sur ses hanches, toujours porté par les coups saccadés du blond. Il hurla quand Niall se stoppa d'un coup avant de rudement pousser son bassin vers le haut. Il venait de toucher sa prostate.

Niall continua se ramer en lui au même rythme. Lent, presque inexistant, mais vigoureux et énergétique. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce que Niall embrasse le coin de ses yeux, empêchant aux nouvelles larmes de couler.

Il éjacula sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il était déjà trop loin pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Niall accélérait encore la cadence. C'est à ce moment même que Zayn choisit de planter ses ongles dans la nuque du blond. Niall, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, pousse un long cri rauque, et se vide lui aussi dans le préservatif.

Ils prennent tous deux leur temps pour récupérer leur respiration. Les joues de Niall ont prit une nouvelle teinte de roses, ses yeux d'habitude bleus, sont noircis d'excitation. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, sentant des goutes de sueur tomber sur ses paupières. Zayn est avachi dans ses bras, la tête cachée par un coussin. Il semble être en train de sangloter, mais Niall n'en est pas certain.

**\- Zayn...babe, ça va ?**

Zayn ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'essuya le visage avec le revers de son bras et hocha la tête.

  
**\- T'es sur ?** demanda Niall à nouveau. Il avait peur d'avoir été un peu trop fort.

  
**\- T'inquiètes pas.** Zayn lui sourit. **C'était superbe.** **Merci.**  


-x-

Si il y avait une chose positive dans tout ceci, c'est que Niall depuis a arrêté de sortir tous les soirs. Puisque maintenant il avait trouvé la personne qui lui fallait. Et il s'avérait que cette personne dormait juste en dessous de lui quand ils étaient en tournée.

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore faire pleurer Zayn quand il orgasme. Moi? Sado? Non pas du tout.
> 
> (Les prénoms que vous ne connaissez peut être pas, sont les gardes du corps des boys. Sauf Lou. Evidemment)


End file.
